


l a s t s t a n d

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Friendship, Gen, it's like a convo btwn the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Two friends muse over that next step: Life after Voldemort.





	l a s t s t a n d

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A little poem, for once NOT SLASH. XD How funny! Though the tone of this is quite somber/serious… :O Read, review, and enjoy!

  _"This is the last call,_

> _This is the final song,_
> 
> _Everyone hear me now—_
> 
> _Together we are strong"_
> 
> _—Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls, "Last Call"_

* * *

It's been said

that there's no such thing as an

e. n. d.

for whenever one

j~o~u~r~n~e~y |closes|, when

one path

**f_a_d_e_s**

(fades)

(fade)

(fad)

(fa)

(f)

()

—the road actually

 **Y** f-o-r-k-s **Y**

& new choices

 **·** new _destinies_ **·**

a_w_a_i_t us.

**CCCry**

***sCrEaM***

**:)** **l_a_u_g_h** **(:**

about it

but do so with arms wide

(_o_p_e_n_)

for friends **& &**adversaries alike,

because if it doesn't

 **kill!** you,

it'll make you

_s·t·r·o·n·g·e·r_

Trials **& &**tribulations

are

n_(o)_t_(h)_i_(n)_g

compared to the experience

**gained**

Blood—Sweat—Elbow grease

(& a little wand work, regardless of Spellotape)

have brought us to where we are

now.

"I give up."

a phrase that is the enemy of progress,

& lends progress to our enemies

(& Merlin knows _I've_ enough of them for both our l.i.f.e.t.i.m.e.s., mate)

The time to play is gone;

the time to grow up here at our feet.

" **G_r_a_d_u_a_t_e** " is such an _odd_ word—

because we never really |stop| learning,

do we **?**

**Author's Note:**

> Well. 1st, that's an awesome Wrock song by OBatR, whom I just love. 2nd…I kinda picture this as a little chat between Harry and Ron, the best mates who survived it all (no Hermione here since Harry made friends with Ron 1st). I can almost see Harry getting up and saying this to the war's survivors…can't you? ;]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: I vaguely recall this little 2011 piece… Not mentioned in my original A/N, but I graduated from high school then, so it was a bit for me, too. :')


End file.
